Dunn Sisters
by 8inchCaliper
Summary: With Amber missing, Meg and Susie have time to re-examine their past - but its what happens in their present that defines their relationship...


**With Amber missing, Meg and Susie have time to re-examine their past - but its what happens in their present that defines their relationship...**

**This is set directly after FBI agent Susie Dunn rescues her sister Meg Fitch from her captors. This story contains slash as well as incest. Graphic content between siblings. If this offends, DO NOT READ. All rights belong to NBC and 20th Century FOX. I do not own any of the characters therein and this scenario is purely fictional. **

**DUNN SISTERS**

Meg Fitch's clear blue eyes were wide as she watched her sister, Agent Susie Dunn go Chuck Norris on their two captors, weapon in hand, taking direct shots to their chests and shoulder. She was in a zone as she took them out, her resolve chipped away when they had threatened her sister's life. When she turned and met her older sister's eye, she had a slight smirk at Meg's disbelief.

"You… got blood on your face."

"It's not mine. Lets go."

Dunn went to Meg and held her in her arms, cradling her to her chest, breathing her in – but there was no spare time left for this, she tugged her up into a standing position.

"Come on. We gotta get you out of here."

Meg nodded, her long wavy hair falling over her brow and shoulder. She didn't mind letting her sister take the lead when it was her area of expertise. She liked knowing she was in good hands, in safe hands. Susie was a skilled agent and an expert officer, earning top in her class in FBI academy as well as greatly surpassing most other officers. She had her wits about her, most of the time, but seeing Meg captured, tied and beaten, had almost been her undoing.

"Are you okay?"

Meg had swallowed, nodded, her face brave in spite of the bruises. "Yeah. Never better."

They made it to the street and into a car where agents awaited them, including Dunn's partner, Agent Finely. He looked relieved to see her alive, and she motioned to him to give her a moment.

She walked Meg to an unmarked car that would take her home and hesitated while she got inside.

"These agents will make sure you get home safely, and someone will stay with you, for security."

Meg looked worried. "Will you come, later? I want to talk."

"If I can get away." Dunn was all business again. "You get home and cleaned up and rest. They'll want a statement from you, but you can do it later, if you want."

Meg nodded. "Alright."

"You sure you're okay?"

Meg mustered a half smile. "Yeah. I think so."

"Do you want to go to the hospital? Get an evaluation?"

Meg shook her head. "No. I just… I want to go home."

Susie sighed, looking into her sister's clear eyes. She resisted the urge to push a stray lock of her long golden hair from her brow behind her ear. She wanted to hold her, but now wasn't the time.

Instead of replying, she shut the door and gave signal to the driver to go. A moment later, they pulled off from the curb and went down the street, a trail of red lights.

She and Finely discussed what they had learned with the other agents, discussed ways to trail and find fucking Gibson (the son-of-a-bitch) and get back their children. Amber. The thought of her daughter caused a slight elevation in her blood pressure. This had been a really fucked-up day, overall. And now that she wasn't in close proximity to her sister, she was frightened of her again, desperate to keep the distance between them. She had been terrified to lose her, not ten minutes ago. Now, she didn't want to look at her. It hurt too much.

When they had formulated their next course of action and after they had met with FBI director Olsen, Finely had instructed her to go home, to take a load off, chill.

"You don't understand." She argued. "Now is not the time to sleep on this case, not when we're so close. Gibson is so close I can almost feel him."

"Hey, listen, you almost lost your sister today, Dunn."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Well, you need to do something. You're wound so tight you're like a loaded weapon. One day, you're gonna go off."

She rolled her eyes and resented the fact that he was spot on. About everything. Finely could read her like a book. He was scary intuitive about her relationship with her sister, her feelings about her daughter, her issues, in general. It was like his cocoa brown eyes could see through to the heart of her. Now, it was as if he could tell she was avoiding it, the unspoken thing she could never admit out loud.

"Go see your sister." He said quietly, almost secretively, and instead of arguing, she turned and strode out of the building.

She could still taste metal in her mouth from having bit down so hard on her cheek to keep from crying when Meg had almost been stabbed to death. The thought made her stop and shudder, her hands shaking. She shoved them into her pockets and walked down the street towards the nearest dive bar. She needed a drink. Yeah. That's what she needed.

It was a hole in the wall, the patrons shady and hunched over their drinks, shadows in the dark. She came in and didn't blend in very well. All eyes came to rest on her, tall, pale, blond. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and seated herself at the bar. The barkeep came over immediately and looked at her, unsmiling.

Okay. Fine. "Whisky. Straight."

He nodded and turned to go get her order while she sat there and took in her surroundings. It was difficult to relax, to think. She wanted to get really wasted and drown her sorrows, forget her regret. She sighed and tried not to think and a moment later, her drink arrived, tawny and inviting.

She downed it in one fell swoop and set it back down. She let the burn travel into her belly and make her warm. She gestured to the barkeep. She wanted another and he got the message.

After three of those, she dropped a twenty on the bar and exited. It was night and she glanced at her phone. She had missed three calls. Dammit. All from Meg. She shut her eyes and hailed a cab.

It took only about fifteen minutes to get from the city to Meg's luxury home in the rolling hills of her suburb. She was on autopilot as she paid the driver and got out, sauntering up to sprawling walkway to the door. She flashed her badge to the guard in charge of protecting her sister and instructed him to take a short hike. She rang the bell and waited, feeling an irrational fear even through her drunken haze and then Meg answered the door. She looked so amazing, bright blue eyes, skin like porcelain, framed in long goddess-like hair, golden beneath the lights of the foyer and Susie felt her resolve crumble. Her eyes filled with water and she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, Susie." Meg tugged her inside and held her in her embrace, arms around her, protective. "Shh, it's okay."

"Its not okay." Dunn murmured. "It's not."

"I have you. I'll take care of you."

Susie's lip quivered as her sister pulled her into the large sitting room and cradled her in her arms. When Susie stopped sobbing, Meg wiped her tears away and kissed both of her cheeks.

She pulled off the black blazer she wore and saw that she still had blood on her shirt from earlier. She undid the buttons and pulled off her gun holster, laying it and the gun down on a nearby desk. Susie couldn't meet her sister's eyes as she undressed her.

"I was worried about you." Meg whispered. "We've been going around and around about so many things, about everyone else, and we keep missing the point. We need each other. We need to be on the same page."

Susie nodded, her gray blue eyes reflecting the dim light, almost aching from crying. She tried to keep it together now.

"I could never forgive you for all that went down between us."

"As I said earlier, I was wrong about you, Suze." Meg laced her fingers in her sister's. "I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I never gave you the benefit of the doubt, but I know now that I was wrong. Can you forgive me, now?"

Susie averted her eyes. "I don't know, Meg. I just…" she exhaled, pulled her hands away. It just occurred to her that she was standing in her sister's living room in her bra, and she folded her arms over her chest. She felt so exposed, her nipples hardening involuntarily.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but you can trust me now. I promise you, Suze. You can trust me again… like when we were kids."

Dunn shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well, if you won't do it for me and you won't do it for you, then do it for Amber. Because she needs for us to be unified in this."

"If we ever see her again…" Dunn's eyes filled up with water, and she averted her gaze again.

"Don't do that." Meg whispered, hands grasping Suzie's arms. "Don't."

"I can't help it." The taller sister bit her lip to keep from breaking down completely, and then Meg was wrapping her arms around her again. When had she become so touchy-feely? It had never been like this before. Not even a month ago, they had struggled to even be in the same room together… or maybe Susie had just struggled. In fact, Meg was the one always reaching out, always trying, desperate to make amends – and Susie had been the one pulling back, keeping her distance, keeping the rift between them. It suddenly felt foolish now.

"I love you." Meg whispered into her sister's hair, against her ear, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It felt like a breath of fresh air. Susie had to pull back to look at her sister. Had she heard her right?

"What did you say?"

Meg exhaled, her hands still on Susie's shoulders. "I said I love you. I always have and I always will. You have to know that."

Dunn stared into Meg's eyes, her hand reaching up to caress the long luscious locks of her hair, tentatively. It felt like silk in her fingers, golden and perfect. She was so beautiful it hurt to look at her. Maybe she was jealous of it, jealous of the attention she commanded, jealous of her wealth, her power. No. That was ridiculous. It was something else entirely.

"I love you, too."

And then, as if by gravitational pull, they came together, ever so slowly, their lips touching, gently. Meg reached up, meeting Susie's height, licking her lips and kissing her again, tasting the whiskey on her mouth. She smiled warmly.

"You've been drinking."

Susie let herself relax, slightly. She focused on the words because this moment, what had just happened between them was too surreal. They had kissed, not like sisters kiss. She had felt something inside her open up, a crack in her resolve. She shook her head to clear it. Her nipples were tingling now, abdomen aching. She didn't know what to make of this strange new feeling. It was bad and good at once. She wanted more and that scared the shit out of her.

"Meg, I… I should go…"

"I know you think that you should, but don't be afraid to be alone with me."

Susie smirked, a nervous gesture. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, its okay. I can see that you're feeling it too and… I don't mind."

Susie shrugged. "I guess I'm dense. I don't know what we're talking about."

Meg nodded, playing along. "Okay."

Susie made a face. "I should put my shirt back on."

Meg put it behind her back. "No. It's dirty."

Susie hesitated before reaching behind the smaller woman, her arms inadvertently going around her, their faces very close now – and Meg was wily! She kept the garment out of her sister's reach until they were giggling together, Meg pressed back against the desk, Susie against her, and then they were laughing and kissing, Susie's hands grasping Meg's arms, then up her shoulders and neck and sliding into the impossibly soft hair. Oh God, it was so, so wrong, but so delicious. Meg tasted like affluence and vanilla – and red wine.

When Susie pulled back, it was to pull Meg's shirt off, hands frantic, not wanting to lose the feeling of this moment, not wanting to lose momentum. Meg's face was flushed, and she brought her mouth up again to kiss Susie, her darling little sister, her tough, hard ass, gun wielding, criminal busting, FBI agent sister. Meg moaned against her sister's mouth, and Susie swallowed the sound, pulling her tongue into her mouth.

They pulled back long enough to look at each other and Susie chewed her lip, her fingers teasing Meg's full mouth.

"You want me?"

Meg nodded, her voice full of arousal. "Yes, God help me, I do."

"How?" Dunn's question was only half delirious since she was so turned on, she could barely stay upright.

"In the worst possible way." Was Meg's response, long lashes closing like a curtain over her shimmering clear eyes.

Dunn nodded and then hoisted her sister into her arms and carried her to the master bedroom, marveling in the feel of her in her arms.

When she laid her across the bed, she crawled up her shapely body and hovered over her, taking in the sight of her in her casual dress that clung to her in all the right places. She trailed a hand up her body, up her firm thigh, concave belly, up her narrow side and her left breast. She caressed the outer globe through the thin material and brought her face down to smell her skin, to kiss her through the fabric.

She wondered why they couldn't be lovers. Why _shouldn't_ they be lovers? They were technically only half sisters anyway (their father had married Susie's mom after Meg's had skipped out on him years before). Since they were only half sisters, then maybe it was only half wrong?

Meg reached up and pulled Susie down to meet her mouth in a sloppy, passionate kiss, deep, yearning, and wet. Her tongue sought out her little sister's mouth as she brought her hand up and gently kneaded her breast through her bra, letting the hard nipple poke into her palm before squeezing it between her thumb and forefinger, causing Susie to moan into her mouth.

Susie kissed and licked her sister's mouth and then moved lower to kiss her neck and graze the delicate surface with her teeth. She loved this place on her sister where the skin was perfect, unmarred. She moved lower still to suckle the base of her neck, her throat, and lick at the hollow while Meg moaned and wrapped her arms around her.

Susie was acutely aware that her drunkenness was wearing off, and if they went past a certain point, there would be no turning back. Still, she let her hand drift down to were the dress dipped inward, accentuating the exquisite place where Meg's toned thighs met. She caressed her mound through the silky material, studying the look on her sister's face, that lustful flush, the complete need, the total surrender. She slid her hands under the hem of the dress and dragged it up those marvelous thighs and discovered the surprise that awaited her: no panties.

"Meg." She half whispered, half moaned. "You're not wearing underwear."

Meg's grin was playful as she bent one of her knees. "I must've forgotten."

"You harlot!" Susie bent her head to kiss the knee nearest her, then she kissed the thigh and draped the leg over her shoulder. It felt so natural, so easy, the way she fit into her sister, the way they complimented one another. She was still kissing her way inward when her other hand found its way beneath those silky wet folds, beneath the trimmed patch of blond hair and Meg moaned through clenched teeth, the sensual sound sending a jolt of arousal up Susie's spine.

Her hand played in and around her juicy center, finding her little button of nerves and toying with it gently, her mouth finally joining her hand, and Meg raised off the bed, arching with electricity.

"Suze… ah, God…"

Now Susie kissed, licked and sucked her sister off while her hands cradled her round ass, manipulating her the way she wanted her, brining her pelvis up to meet each thrust and swirl of her tongue. And Meg's eyes were rolling back in her head as she rolled and squeezed her own rock hard nipples in her capable fingers. She was close already. In fact, anticipating her sister's arrival from the start had gotten her wet enough to make it uncomfortable. Now her toes were curling and she knew any minute now she would be falling off the precipice. Any minute now…

But then Susie stopped, and Meg cried out from the loss of contact. "Susie…"

"I want this to last." She breathed against her crotch before kneeling and peeling off the rest of Meg's sweat-soaked dress. "I want you to last."

Meg sighed and began to tug off Susie's clothes, her bra, her slacks, underwear and socks (apparently she had already kicked off her shoes somewhere along the way). Now, with both of them naked, Susie lay on top of Meg and kissed her mouth again, deep passionate kisses while Meg played in her short bob, tangling her fingers in the golden tresses.

"I want to last for you, Susie." She whispered, teasing Susie's nipples. "But I really want you to take me. Hard."

Susie tingled at the words. "Hard?"

"Yeah. I want you inside me. I want to remember this forever."

"I'm pretty sure we'll never forget this." Susie reached down and began playing in her sister's folds again, teasing the nub, circling it. She watched Meg's face for signs of pleasure and continued, finding a rhythm. "Do you like my mouth on you?"

Meg nodded through her haze of arousal. "Yes, Suze, please… just… don't stop…"

Susie slid down between her sister's legs again and kissed her lower lips, again and again, and then she French kissed them, driving her tongue within the folds, tickling the sensitive nub before sucking it, gently. She could tell she was driving Meg insane because her legs were trembling, toes curling more and more with every lap of her tongue – and then Susie added two fingers and drove them deep inside the tight canal and Meg whined, head turned to the side as Meg gave her all.

"Oh God… Suze… I'm going to… I'm…"

And she spilled her warm essence onto Susie's fingers and into her mouth, a sweet musky nectar Susie found intoxicating as she continued to lick and suck, redoubling her efforts until Meg arched and went still. A second orgasm claimed her before she even knew what happened, this one sending a jolt through her lithe body so strong, she rose off the bed.

Eventually, she collapsed, chest heaving on each labored breath. It was as if she had run a marathon, but she was reaching for Susie and when she came to her, their mouths met in a searing kiss, Meg sucking her sister's tongue and tasting herself and the evidence of what they had done.

Meg's hands were all over the younger woman, gently kneading the flawless skin of her back, her sides, her chest, her belly. She rolled them over and latched onto her nipple, suckling it insistently, like a hungry infant as Susie shut her eyes and got lost in the sensation.

"Oh, Meg… yeah… suck it… suck me…" her hands were lost in her sister's long, unruly curls as she wrapped her legs around her and let her lavish her nipples with affection, each in turn.

As Meg paid homage to her lovely pink nipples, her hand trailed down to get lost in the patch of blond hair between her legs, the silky folds aching to be caressed. She was so wet, her inner thighs were dripping with it.

"You're so ready for me."

Susie, bit her lip to keep from crying out when she felt the long fingers enter her. Meg pushed three fingers into the tight but slippery canal and curled them at the knuckle, finding a place inside her that made her go rigid with pleasure, her eyes wide with panic. "Fuck, Meg! That's… so good! What the fuck?!"

"You like what I'm doing?" Meg's grin was devilish as she thrust slowly, making Susie wince in pleasure. She was so full and in just the right places…

"Fuck you…" Susie moved her hips against Meg's probing digits. "…you know what you're doing… I'm… so fucking done… shit…"

And Meg started to go faster, her fingers twisting to rub the spot, her thumb pressing on her throbbing clit and Susie was gyrating her hips, desperate to keep feeling this, never wanting it to end. She spread her legs wider and arched her back, her orgasm building more momentum as she moved with it, and soon she was falling off the edge, mouth opened wide in silent cry as Meg covered her mouth with her own, tongues dueling while she shuddered and came like a thunderstorm, wracking her entire body with tremors.

"Fuck…" she murmured when she came down. "… fuck me, what just happened?"

Meg chuckled and draped her body over Susie's. "I don't know. But someone here has a hell of a potty mouth."

Susie coughed breathlessly. "I'm a cop, remember?"

"Yeah. And you're my sister, and I'm sad to say I'm pretty turned on by it."

"By which part?" Susie sighed. "The potty mouth part or… the sister part?"

Meg caressed her sister's damp skin, her smooth flat belly, her breast. "Both."

And Susie rolled them over again so their bodies were pressed flat together. She stared down into Meg's eyes, caressing her hair, pushing the damp locks from her face, getting lost in her ethereal beauty.

"What?" Meg whispered. "What are you thinking?"

Susie sighed, tracing a pattern on her sister's sweat-sheened skin. "I don't know. I was just… I was thinking that I haven't felt so complete in a long time. I don't know how I'm going to live without it now that I've… now that we've…"

"Who said you have to?" Meg pulled her even closer, so their bodies melded together like clay figures.

"I have to find Amber, and then… maybe things will go back to the way they were, me hating you, Amber not knowing me… not really."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Meg sought Susie's gaze and held it. "We can tell her the truth. She deserves to know it. And you deserve it."

Susie shuddered. "Hell, I have to find her first…"

"And you will. I have every faith in you. You're so close."

They clung to one another for several long moments, and then Dunn disentangled herself and got up, her long slender body sheer perfection. She pulled on her bra and underwear and slacks. When her eyes met Meg's again, she grinned.

"Can I borrow a shirt?"

Meg nodded. "Yes. Left drawer, second down from the top."

Meg watched as her sister found a smart gunmetal blouse folded in the drawer. She shut her eyes against the realization that she was falling in love with her. She could rationalize it to Susie, but it was harder to come to grips with in her own mind.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Finely and see what we can come up with. Every moment that ticks by is another moment lost." She came to where Meg still lay in bed. "Thank you."

Meg nodded, the sheet pulled up to her chest. "No. Thank you." She paused. "We're going to be a family again. All of us."

"Is that right?"

Meg nodded. "Yeah, because I believe in you. And I know you'll find her. You'll find them all."

Susie rolled her eyes. "God, you're so optimistic. I guess one of us has to be."

Meg pulled Susie to her and gave her a deep soul-searing kiss, swiping her tongue with her own before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "It's the truth." She smirked, slightly. "Dunn sisters."

Susie snorted, smiling in spite of herself. "Dunn sisters."

And she was still smiling when she stepped outside into the early morning light of the new day, the promise of victory looming on the horizon.

END


End file.
